<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Brother's Question by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357778">A Brother's Question</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re dating Sharla now, right?” Juju kicked his legs as he sat next to Vanea. “Do you make her happy?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Brother's Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my fanfictions, I get to pick the crack f/f ships I write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you’re dating Sharla now, right?” Juju kicked his legs as he sat next to Vanea. “Do you make her happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanea blinked a few times, a hand to her chest. “Well, I would hope I make her happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because…” Juju looked at his hands. “After what happened to Gadolt, I… I don’t want to see Sharla sad and stressed anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juju.” Vanea gave him a small smile. “I promise, I… will do my best to be with Sharla always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Juju finally looked up at her, giving a small, shy smile. “Will you… be with me, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled a bit, patting his head. “Of course, if Sharla is my girlfriend, it would only be right for me to be there for her little brother, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juju’s smile became a little less shy before vanishing. “Come on, Vanea! Don’t pat my head like I’m a little kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but Juju, by Machina standard you’re still an infant.” She chuckled as he huffed in reply to that. “An adorable infant, at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanea…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you two doing?” Sharla’s voice made them both turn as the Homs approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just chatting.” Vanea smiled as Sharla leaned over for a kiss. “Juju wanted to make sure I’m going to make you happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sharla laughed a bit, ruffling Juju’s hair. “Of course she’s going to make me happy, Juju! I wouldn’t be dating her if she wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but…” Juju huffed, crossing his arms. “I just wanted to make sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Vanea chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Sharla. “I know you were well-meaning, Juju. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just stop talking about this?!” He was clearly embarrassed as he stood up. “Y-you two should have some alone time! I’ll stop bothering you now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he ran off, leaving the women together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Juju…” Sharla shook her head. “I never know what to expect from that boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is interesting, to say the least.” Vanea smiled, nuzzling the side of Sharla’s face. “Though I suppose that could be said of you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanea…” Sharla kissed her once more. “Try not to tease Juju too much, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best to hold back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>